Benutzer Diskussion:JP-E.B
300px Ja ja, meine schöne zweite Heimat, der Planet Mandalore im äußeren Rand der galaktischen Republik (Seufz) Bild:;-).gif Begrüssung bei Ilya Skywalker Erstmal viele Dqank für die Begrüssung! War echt nett! Ehm ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob, wenn ich hier deine Frage beantworte, dass richtig ist... Kenne mich noch nicht so aus. Also: Ich bin ein sehr grosser Fan von Star Wars, vorallem von Anakin. Deshalb wollte ich so viel wie möglich über ihn wissen. Eigentlich bin ich per Zufall auf diese Seite gestossen... Ich war aber sofort begeistert und so beschloss ich Benutzer zu werden. Hier bin ich ja unter Gleichgesinnten. --Ilya 15:58, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja bist du. Und wenn du so viel wie möglich über Anakin erfahren willst, dann trage seinen Namen links in die Leiste ein, wo Yoda zu sehen ist, dann wirst du zu seinem Artikel weitergeleitet. E.B 16:07, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Jau, danke. Ich werde alles aufsaugen wie ein Schwamm. =) Ilya 16:37, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Tu das, bevor der Schwamm noch austrocknet. ;-) E.B 16:40, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ehm ich hab da ein Problem. Ich hätte gerne alle drei (also die beiden Bilder und die Tabelle untereinander. Kannst du mir da mal helfen? Du weisst schon: Frauen und Technik =)!Ilya 16:57, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß jetzt nicht genau, was du meinst. Aber Moment, ich sehe mir mal deine Tabelle kurz an. E.B 17:09, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ach so, die Babeln meinst du mit "Bilder". Ja, ich regele das. E.B 17:10, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hups, ich bin neu hier. Entschuldige. Aber jetzt habe ich was gelernt. Werde mich hüten den Babeln nochmal Bilder zu sagen. ;) Ilya 17:18, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja kein problem, ich versuche nur gerade deine Babeln vernünftig über der Tabelle anzuordnen. Blöde Sache..... E.B 17:19, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Soll ich helfen Erik, ich kenn mich mit Babeln aus Boba 17:26, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das wäre schön. Ich bin nämlich vor lauter "br" Befehlen und fehlgeschlagenen Tests mit den Abständen und Platzierungen momentan etwas dabei, den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie will die beiden Babeln über ihrer Tabelle alle untereinander haben. E.B 17:28, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mach ihn lieber untendran ich glaub E.B hat da was falsch verstanden. Aber macht euch bloss nicht zuviel mühe!--Ilya 17:31, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wir machen uns da schon gerne Mühe. ;-) E.B 17:32, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Anakin Hei E.B. Weisst du zufällig wo man noch mehr über Anakin Skywalker erfahren kann? Hab jetzt den ganzen Artikel durchgelesen. Der Schwamm ist aber noch halb leer, oder halb voll, wie man's nimmt... Bild:;-).gif PS. Bist du ach so Jedipedia süchtig wie ich? War jetzt seit meiner Anmeldung jeden Tag am Computer. Von früh bis spät! Naja fast =) swg Ilya 21:52, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du kannst dir den Artikel über Darth Vader durchlesen. Da steht was über die Zeit nach seiner Verwandlung. Und ansonsten kannst du dir auch was über Hayden Christensen durchlesen. Das ist der Schauspieler von ihm aus Episode I-III. Ich bin jedipedia süchtig, ja. Ich bin hier bestimmt so 5-6 Tage die Woche zumindest zum lesen. Und das ja seit meiner Anmeldung im November 2006. E.B 21:57, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Tja habe ich auch schon.. Ach ja? Hätte ich jetzt echt nicht gedacht, als Anakin Fan... Chrm chrm Er ist nur der Schauspieler von Episode2 un 3. In der 1 heisst der Schauspieler Jake Lloyd! --Ilya 22:56, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich bin nicht so Fan von Hayden Christensen. Sry, aber er geht mir ein wenig auf die Nerven!--Ilya 22:59, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hoppala, ja natürlich ist Hayden Christensen nur von Episode II und III der Schauspieler. Was heißt hier:"Hätte ich jetzt echt nicht gedacht, als Anakin Fan..."? Sei nicht so frech!Bild:;-).gif Und was interessiert dich an Anakin Skywalker, wenn nicht Hayden Christensen? E.B 23:03, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sein Wesen, die Figur. Seine Ausstrahlung. Das er ein Jedi ist. Wie er ist, was er macht. Hayden ist nicht die gleiche Person wie Anakin. Ich kanns irgendwie nicht beschreiben... Ich hab einfach Anakin gerne. Vielleicht gibts ihn ja, da draussen in der fernen Galaxis... Wäre schön =) Ilya 23:24, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nur die Figur von Anakin...*grins* Na ja, lassen wir das Thema in diese Richtung. Wer ist eigentlich meine Lieblingsfigur? Ich denke Jango und Boba Fett, da sie Mandalorianer sind. Außerdem mag ich die Armee der Republik und imperiale Armee. Bild:;-).gif E.B 01:17, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich weiss dass es schwer zu cheggen ist. Kann auch verstehen, dass du dich darüber lustig machst. Würdes dir ja gerne erklären... Aber dann wäre Seite um Seite gefüllt und am Schluss würdest dus immer noch nicht verstehen. War auch blöde von mir damit anzufangen, hättes lieber sein lassen sollen. Aber ich habes versucht, mehr geht nicht. Und ein Versuch wars wert... Nochmal es geht mir nicht ums Aussehen, klar Hayden ist auch hübsch, aber jemand ganz anderes und... Oke ich gebes auf. Lg Ilya 14:00, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST)t Gewinnspiel Hi, E.B! Das mit dem Gewinnspiel sieht doch etwas anders aus, als wir es uns gedacht haben. Dass wir beide dreimal in den Top-4 gelandet sind, heißt nicht, dass wir auch punktgleich stehen. Die Auflösung gibt's am Freitag, bin mal gespannt... Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle22 17:54, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja stimmt, vielleicht gewinnt auch ein ganz anderer. Im Durchschnitt hat vielleicht jemand doch mehr Punkte gesammelt als wir. E.B 17:56, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Da muss er aber total gut gewesen sein, wenn er uns beide überholt hat! Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 17:59, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :p.s.: Kannst ja mal wieder was ins Archiv verschieben, das schafft Durchblick. Weiß gar nicht, wie das geht. Ich sag dann immer zu irgendwem: Mach bitte mal kurz, danke! ;-P E.B 18:04, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Soll ich's dir machen? Wenn ja, bis zu welchem Punkt? Kyle22 18:06, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das mit Ilya und das Gewinnspiel bitte drinnenlassen. Du bist echt hilfsbereit. Das bestätigt sich mal wieder!!! ;-) E.B 18:08, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Erledigt! Soll vielleicht noch das Bild ganz oben in die Mitte? Kyle22 18:19, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Na wenn du schon dabei bist. Bild:;-).gif E.B 18:21, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :So, bitte sehr. Kyle22 18:32, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke!!! E.B 20:23, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fragen Puh ich hab jetzt zwar was geschrieben, aber ich hätte gerne ein paar Babel mehr. Wie kann ich das machen? Und vorallem: Wie kann ich allgemein Bilder einfügen?--Ilya 20:39, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bilder einfügen kannst du folgendermaßen: thumb|left|Text zum Bild Du musst das in Doppelklammern schreiben. Ich habe jetzt nur normale eckige Klammern genommen, damit du den Aufbau sehen kannst und nicht schon ein totes Bild generiert wird. Statt "left" kannst du auch "right" schreiben, wo du es halt haben möchtest. Mit "thumb" wird das Bild in Standardgröße angezeigt und du kannst da hinten was dazu schreiben. Oder aber du schreibst "100px", wobei die Größe mit der Zahl variiert (Größe ausprobieren). Das mit den Babeln ist schon etwas schwieriger. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Leuten bevorzuge ich anstelle des riesigen Datensalates, der dazu angegeben werden muss, eher einen anderen Weg. Den zeige ich dir auch noch gleich. Moment bitte! E.B 20:53, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) SOOOOOORRY, war keine Absicht! Gute Nacht. Ilya 23:05, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja, ich mache das an deiner Benutzerseite, vielleicht klappt's ja... E.B 23:07, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke, ja sieht gut aus!Ilya 12:17, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey ich habe da ein kleines Problemchen... Wenn ich auf meiner Benutzerseite bin ist die ganze Seite verrutscht. Z.B. Die Benutzerseite und Diskussions Buttons! Ausserdem ist links beim Yoda (also bei Suche) Artikel und Suche untereinander! Das ist doch ncht normal! Lg Ilya 15:14, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab das mal kurz korigiert ;)Boba 15:19, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Thx!Ilya 16:32, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Erik?--Ilya 00:48, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST Ja Ilya? *doppelgrins* E.B 00:51, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Harhar...Ilya 16:33, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Archiv Also..ich will mich sicher nicht mit dir streiten, nur meinst du nicht das es irgendwann auch mal gut ist. Schon die Tatsache das LitteAni keine Courage hat, war eine absolute Unverschämtheit, wenn ich jetzt strikt nach den Regeln handel die besagen das ich auf meiner Benutzerseite/Diskussion editieren kann wie es mir beliebt ( solange keine geltenen Rechte verletzt werden ) steht das auch für eine verschiebung der beiträge ins archiv. Die Administration kann und darf das rückgängig machen wenn es die rechte der jedipedia verletzt bzw mit einer begründung diesbezüglich. ich sehe es nicht ein, das hier jeder mit mir machen kann wie er es für richtig hält nur weil es sich um meine person handelt. Periphalos 07:53, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hör mal mein Freund: Ich bin zwar sauer, mag dich aber immer noch. ich will dir doch nur sagen, das der Artikel über dein Rollenspiel der Allgemeinheit gehören, sobald du eine Bearbeitung abspeicherst. Das sit de facto nicht DEIN Archiv, nicht DEINE Diskussion und zur Hölle nicht DEIN ARTIKEL!!! Wieso nur verstehst du das nicht? Die haben dich übrigens gewarnt, das wenn du weiter an deinem Artikel ärger machtst sie dich sperren. Sobald ein Admin die Liste der letzten Änderungen überprüft, wird er einmal klicken und tschüss Periphalos. Das denke ich schon. Du hast es dir verbaut. Im übrigen bin ich mit den anderen bezüglich deines Artikels einer Meinung, dass er inhaltlich nicht so gut ist und hier so einen Status nicht bekommen darf. Und ich sage dir klipp und klar: Das hat für mich persönlich etwas mit einem total unwichtigem unpopulärem Lemmata zu tun. E.B 07:58, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hallo? das mein, ich usw ist rethorisch unbedeutend und einfach nur eine schreibweise..spiegelt nicht meine meinung und ansichten wider. ich verstehe allerdings nicht die tatsache, das du es scheinbar übersiehst das ich nach regeln handel. Periphalos 08:01, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Rethorisch unbedeutend? Es ist nicht DEIN Artikel, sondern UNSER Artikel. Verstehst du? Was weißt du denn von Rethorik? Und die erste Rückholaktion aus dem Archiv stammt von Ben Kenobi. Er hat das Recht, die Sachen zurückzuholen. Er wird das nachher auch begründen denke ich. E.B 08:14, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) 2. Platz Hallo E.B, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 2. Platz bei dem Jedipedia-Gewinnspiel! Was ist eigentlich dein Preis außer der E-Mail Adresse? Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 11:47, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jau auch von mir ein herzlicher Glückwunsch... Lg Ilya 13:49, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Tja, E.B, es ist wohl auch an mir, zu gratulieren: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum zweiten Platz! Viel hat ja nicht mehr gefehlt... Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße Kyle22 15:11, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Auch von mir Herzlichen Glückwunsch!Und danke das du mir noch ne Chanche gegeben hast!! Shaak Ti 20:31, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) He ich bin auch bei bitefight angemeldet!! Shaak Ti 20:35, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Unter welchem Namen? Wir sind auf Server 9. E.B 23:22, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mein name ist jediwolf! Ich bin zweimal angemeldet einmal auf server 10 und server 9! Und wie heißt du?? Shaak Ti 20:07, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Doppelpunkte Hi E.B ich will dich nicht dumm anmachen oder so! Habe es auch eine Zeit lang nicht gemacht! Aber könnst du bitte die Doppelpunkte setzen ist dann echt übersichtlicher! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 00:17, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich erwüüürrrrrge dich!!! Nein im ernst: Ich vergesse das halt. Ich versuche es zu machen. Allerdings finde ich, es tut der Übersichtlichkeit sogar gut, da meine Beiträge immer links und eure in der Mitte sind. Bild:;-).gif E.B 00:20, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :: GARGEL hrrara die die die Doppelpunkte kommen NEIN RAAAAAA LAUFT!!! --Der Heilige Klingone 00:23, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Am besten ist du setzt sie einfach bis zu einer Gewissen länge und dann fängste wieder links an! So ist es einfach noch übersichtlicher!Bild:;-).gif Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 00:24, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bei mir auf der Disku müsst ihr gar keine machen. Nur wenn ihr wollt. Also sorry, aber ich seh da echt keinen Sinn drinnen. Meiner Ansicht nach ist die Übersichtlichkeit so oder so nicht gefährdet.E.B 00:26, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :nein warum hört niemand meinen Ruf die DOPPELPUNKTE RAAAAAA; LLLLAAAUUUUFFFFTTT wraaaa. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:26, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! E.B 00:29, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::@Der Heilige Klingone: Stirb du Sack!Bild:;-).gif :::@E.B: Ist halt so warum auch immer! Bitte dich trotzdem! Setzte die Doppelpunkte! Ist ja für die Allgemeinheit und nicht nur für dich! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 00:30, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) NEIN GARGEL ich wurde von den Doppelpunkten angegriffen RABU, ich muss doppelpunkte wie ein kind machen sniff. Wirklich ist so!! Geht nicht anders. das wahren sie, sniff tut mir leid wen ich dich gestört habe E.B aber die haben mich übernommen und ihr habt nix gemacht :( --Der Heilige Klingone 00:34, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Macht das wieder normal, aber zackig!!! E.B 00:42, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) So. E.B 01:20, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :NEIN E.B das darfst du nicht E.B nein das sind die bösen Doppelpunkte die werden sonst sauer und werde dich zwingen so etwas zu machen und das geht nicht, also nicht wider zurück machen. Sonst werden sie uns nicht nur so etwas an tuhen sonder uns TÖTEN NEIN Das WILl ICH NICHT RAAAA, und wen die das machen werde ich Mammi sagen das ist E.B Schuld. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:28, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::MM schade E.B sniff ich dachte du verstehst einwenig Spaß naja, mach ich das halt mit Malte. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:45, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Tu ich ja, aber irgendwann muss das raaa um die Doppelpunkte auch mal ein Ende haben. E.B 01:49, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Video Hilfe Hi E.B ich brauch deine Hilfe! Ich will ein paar Videos in meiner Benutzerseite einfügen. Aber es klappt nicht!! Shaak Ti 16:39, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Darf ich kurz fragen, ob du nur den Link oder das Video einfügen möchtest? Ilya 20:42, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das Video! Shaak Ti 20:50, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Was ist die Mandalorianische Fanlobby?.Gruß--Dark-Revan 00:12, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Na du kennst doch sicher die Mandalorianer, oder? Die sind so ziemlich das allerwichtigste Volk des erweiterten Universums außerhalb der 6 Filme. Ich und noch ein paar andere hier, sind speziell an diesem Volk interessiert. Also sind wir sozusagen die Fanlobby der Mandalorianer.E.B 00:15, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hy,E.BBild:Wink.gif Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich dich zu meinen Jedipedia-freunden zählen darf?--Dark-Revan 13:49, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Aber natürlich. Über solche Ehrungen freue ich mich immer. Bild;-).gif E.B 17:33, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hey Erik, muss dir was dummes sagen, ich und UnknownDarkness wurde bei Bitfight wegen Multiusing gesperrt, ich denke mal die dachten wir wären ein und diesselbe Person, hab denen aber schon ne E-Mail geschrieben, das wir beide denselben Internetanschluss nutzen und dher sehr ähnliche bis gleiche IPs haben. Wenn die das gelesen haben, werde die uns hoffentlich wieder entsperren. Boba 17:35, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Entwarnung, sind wieder entsperrt ;) Boba 17:42, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Na zum Glück. E.B 17:59, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mandalorianer-Bild Hallo Erik! Ist das Bild mit den drei Mandalorianer-Rüstungen von dir zusammengestellt worden oder war das schon vorher so in der Quelle? --Asajj Tee? 10:33, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nur das Bild, wo ganz viele Bilder zusammengeschnitten wurden, ist von mir. Das mit den drei Mandalorianern, welches du gerade revertiert hast, ist hochoffiziell. E.B 10:35, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ach, dann hab ich da was falsch verstanden*Sorry*. Ich dachte, dass mit den drei Rüstungen sei ebenfalls von dir. Dann vergiss es ;). --Asajj Tee? 10:39, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schon gut. ;-) E.B 10:39, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hey, nette Mando- Collage ner'vod! Gruß, Anakin 18:35, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danke, ich habe versucht, sie so spannend wie möglich zu gestalten. E.B 19:19, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Episode I Videospiel hast du zufällig das Episode I Videospiel? oder kennst du jemanden der das hat (und hier angemeldet ist)?--The Collector 22:47, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ehm...weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Spiele es gibt, die Episode I auch nur zum Teil behandeln??? Ich denke, du könntest eventuell das Spiel zu Episode I meinen, das "Die dunkle Bedrohung" heißt. Ich meine das, wo man im Droidenkontrollschiff am Anfang von Episode I als Obi Wan Kenobi in diesem Besprechungsraum beginnt und sich dann über Naboo bis hin nach Tatooine kämpft. Meinst du das? Das habe ich gespielt, da könntest du mir Fragen stellen. ;-) E.B 01:13, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hi E.B! Weshalb hast du denn deine Benutzerseite rausgenommen, die sah doch gar nicht schlecht aus? MfG Kyle22 15:30, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Viel zu überladen. Kommt bei Gelegenheit neu. E.B 12:52, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) Episode I Videospiel Fortsetzung Also.Ich hoffe du kennst dich gut mit den verschiedenen Spezien aus, denn sonst kannst du die Frage wohl nicht beantworten.Da gibt es im Level Mos Espa so jemanden der Dung-Würmer verkauft.Weißt du was der für eine Spezies ist?--The Collector 16:00, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ach du liebe Zeit. Meinst du vielleicht Gragra? E.B 12:53, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) Archiv Sag mal E.B wie hast du das mit dem Archiv gemacht? Meine Disku wird zu lang! Ilya 16:09, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Yo warte mal kurz... E.B 16:10, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) So, dein Archiv befindet sich jetzt genau über deinem Begrüßungsbild ganz obeb rechts auf der Disku. Kopiere deine Sachen einfach dort rein. E.B 16:13, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nicht ausschneiden? Und nachher einfügen? Ilya 16:15, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kannst du auch. Ich mach jetzt Schluss. Man schreibt sich. ;-) E.B 20:27, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :OkeIlya 16:43, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Antwort ::Ich hab dir geantwortet.Dark Lord disku 18:08, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Dann hau mich!Dark Lord disku 20:55, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Shi'ido Handelt dein Artikel wirklich um eine Person, welche diesen Namen trägt? Weil ich würde sonst einen über die Spezies erstellen. --DarthMomse 20:42, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Den Artikel über die Spezies gibt es schon. Den über die Person werde ich selber schreiben. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 11:53, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sklaven Ich habe gerade festgestellt, dass du den Artikel Sklaven seid fast einem Monat UC hast. Hast du den vergessen?Admiral Ackbar 01:03, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja, den hatte ich tatsächlich vergessen. Ich wollte aber sowieso nur noch ein paar Bilder einfügen, das kannst du ja machen, wenn du möchtest. Von Twilek oder von Anakin oder so. Sklaven eben... Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:54, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Sklaven eben? *räusper* Sklaven sind auch Menschen! :::„Ich bin ein Mensch und mein Name ist Anakin.“ :::— Anakin Skywalker :::Bild:;-).gif Hehe Ilya 19:46, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das weiß ich, wir sind alle Sklaven. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:52, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Fußball Ich schaue grade Fußball:)--Jaina Solo 21:51, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das war knapp. Glück gehabt. Der war von Michael Owen ans Außennetz. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:53, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Und Pause.--Jaina Solo 21:54, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja. Auf welcher Position spielst du eigentlich? B- oder C-Jugend? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:55, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich spiel bei den Damen erste Kreisklasse. Bei uns in der Nähe gibt es keine Jugendmannschaften. Und meine Position geht von der Abwehr ins Mittelfeld mal so mal so.Jaina Solo 21:58, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bist du mit 16 oder so nicht den anderen unterlegen, die erwachsen sind? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:00, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nicht unbedingt. Es geht, meine Mitspielerinnen sind ziemlich gut und die sagen mir dann was ich tun soll, das mache ich und so läufts eigentlich ganz gut.Jaina Solo 22:04, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Spielst du auch Fußball, Erik? --Bel Iblis 22:05, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich hab früher auch. Ersatztorhüter und Lückenstopfer. Bild:;-).gifBild:;-).gif Was macht ihr denn so für Sport? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:08, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wir sprechen morgen. Gute Nacht ihr beiden. ;-)E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:10, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich machge gar keinen^^. Gute Nacht. --Bel Iblis 22:12, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hi, E.B deine Benutzerseite ist fertig! Super! nunja, ich muss jetzt gehen. Komme morgen wieder so gegen 5. Lg Ilya 20:29, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Alles klar. Dann bin ich da. Tschaui!!! Bild:;-).gifBild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:31, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja ehm, ich bin jetzt schon da und wollte nur kurz sagen, dass ich noch was zu erledigen habe, also erst um sechs kommen kann...Ilya 16:16, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vizsla - Hitler Hi, E.B! Findest du wirklich das Vizsla ein wichtiger Mandalorianer war? Ich finde der ist gar keiner wenns nach mir ginge! Der Typ ist wirklich ein Assi! Was der für Dinger abgezogen hat! Nicht zu fassen! Den sollte man einfach aus der Mandalorianischen Geschichte entfernen und so tun als ob er nie exestiert hat! Oder was meinst du? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:26, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Er ist kein guter Mandalorianer. Aber deswegen kannst du ihn noch lange nicht entfernen, da die Geschichte eines Volkes nicht immer nur gut verläuft. Du kannst ja auch Hitler und den Nationalsozialismus für die deutsche Geschichte nicht einfach streichen, wenn es dir passt. Die Geschichte kennt auch dunkle Zeitalter. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:05, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Schon aber, ich bin auch nicht der Meinung das Vizsla wichtig für die Mandalorianer war! Hitler war ja auch nicht wichtig für Deutschland! Ganz im gegenteil! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:11, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::AAA E.B was sagst du da :( der kleine Hitler war doch nicht wichtig und ich glaube wen du die meisten fragst (auch Deutsche) werden die sagen das man das aus der Geschichte streichen kann. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:17, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hitler war nicht wichtig für Deutschland? Du scherzt wohl. Hitler ist die wichtigste Persönlichkeit in der deutschen Geschichte überhaupt. Ich sage ja nicht, dass dies positiv gemeint ist. Aber kein anderer hat die Geschichte der ganzen Welt, in meinen Augen speziell die deutsche Geschichte, so sehr geprägt wie Adolf Hitler. Und Vizsla: Hätte er nicht die Intrige bei der Schlacht auf Galidraan gesponnen und die Jedi durch eine Lüge dazu veranlasst, sich gegen die Supercommandos zu wenden, so wäre es mehr als fraglich gewesen, ob diese ausgelöscht worden wären. Und vergiss nicht: Das waren nicht nur zwei Armeen, sondern sie vertraten maßgebliche politische Einstellungen für das gesamte mandalorianische Volk. Bilde dich mal geschichtlich fort, sowohl real als auch bei Star Wars. Sicher wäre es schön, wenn man Geschichte einfach streichen könte, speziell den Holocaust. Aber was geschehen ist, kann nicht so schnell vergessen werden. Es sit geschehen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:20, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Also ich finde es sehr gewagt Vizsla mit Hitler zu vergleichen, aber es ist wahr,dass Hitler sehr viel mit Deutschland zu tun hat. Haben wir gerade in der Schule. Ja es wäre schön, wenn man diese Epoche streichen könnte... Ilya 18:25, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ne ich sollte mich nicht in der Geschichte fortbilden das habe ich gar nicht nötig! Ich weiss gegung darüber (vieleicht mehr als du?)! Aber ich finde nicht das Hitler für Deutschland eine Wichtige Person ist! Hitler ist ganz und gar nicht wichtig! Weisst du was dieser Mensch getan hat? Wegen diesem Kerl mögen viele Menschen Deutsche nicht und das finde ich schlimm! Also ist er nicht wichtig! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:27, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Genau deswegen ist er ja gerade wichtig! Naja, egal. Ich weiss ja nicht, ob dass hierher passt... Ausserdem habe ich nicht gerne Streit!Ilya 18:29, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Mm ich mag auch keinen Streit! Deshalb sollten wir auch erst keinen Beginnen! Trodzdem ist der Kerl nicht gerade wichtig! Der sollte nicht so viel aufmerksamkeit erlangen! Das ist es doch was er überhaupt wollte! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:32, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich bin im Geschichte-Leistungskurs der Klasse 13 eines Gymnasiums. Ich mache bald Abitur und eines meiner Prüfungsfächer ist Geschichte. Ich kenne mich in jedem Falle besser aus. Das dritte Reich muss meiner Ansicht nach in Erinnerung bleiben, um als Mahnmal der Geschichte zu taugen. Nicht um den deutschen eine Kollektivschuld aufzuerlegen, aber dennoch muss man sich für immer und alle Zeit an den größten Masenmord und Volksgenozid in der Geschichte erinnern. Und ihr Klingonen: Ihr dürft die Wichtigkeit nicht daran knüpfen, ob es ein positives oder ein negatives Ereignis war. Fragt mal einen guten Lehrer in der Schule. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:35, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja Hitler hat die Geschichte verändert, wie wohl kaum ein andrer. Aber er war doch deswegen nicht wichtig, und sag mir bloß nicht ich soll mich Geschichtlich weiter bilden weil dann werde ich sauer. Ich verstehe auch nicht ganz warum du meinst das das etwas damit zu tun hätte. Und ich verstehe auch erst recht net was du da über Vizla laberst was hat das mit Hitler zu tun????? Ich glaub auch dass die Wahren Mandalorianer überlebt hätten wen die Jedi nicht eingegriffen hätten. -Der Heilige Klingone 18:35, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Schluss jetzt! Bitte! Ihr könnt gerne über Vizsla reden, aber nicht mehr über Hitler! Ilya 18:38, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Eins noch Ilya, dann ist Schluss: Hitler war wichtig für den ganzen Verlauf der geschichtlichen Entwicklung der letzten 60 Jahre. Denn vergiss bitte nicht, dass unser Volk wegen Hitler 40 Jahre lang durch eine Mauer getrennt war. Die Sowjetunion hat durch den Krieg im gesamten Osten ihren Einfluss für eine lange Zeit gestärkt. Dies ist nur eine Auswirkung von zahlreichen weiteren. Durch Hitler sind nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg Massen von Juden aus Europa nach Israel ausgewandert, wo sie jetzt dem Volk der Palästinenser auf den Füßen stehen und sich in Kriegsgefahr mit größeren muslimischen Ländern wie dem Iran befinden. Die Geschichte schlägt weitere Kreise, als unsereins erahnen kann. Also höre bitte auf, Dinge zu beurteilen, von denen du kaum etwas verstehst. Wenn du das nicht kannst, ohne dabei sauer zu werden, dann lassen wir die Diskussion besser. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:42, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Könntest du es bitte unterlassen zu sagen das ich keine Ahnung habe! Das macht mich langsam sauer!>:O Ich vertrete nur die Meinung das er nicht wichtig für uns ist! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:48, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nach 2 Bearbeitungskonflikt Du bist so unlogisch E.B wer wohl will sich an den größten Massenmord und Volksgenozid erinnern? Und genau wie Malte sagt mögen viel Leute Deutschland wegen Hitler nicht. Und sag jetzt bloß nix dagegen WEIl ich wohne in Schweden und weis genau wie das ist. Ich kann mich noch an die ersten Wochen in der siebten klasse erinnern. Da kamen zwei Jungs aus meiner Parallel klassen und fragten ob ich ein Nazi bin!! Da denkt man doch auch nur GEHTS NOCH. Und da meinte ich ne warum sollte ich einer sein. Da sagten die du kommst aus Deutschland! Und nur einmal hatte ich Stiefel an da meinten die ich komm von der SS.(und als ich das zum Lehrer sagten meinte dieser das die Schüler bestimmt nur gespaßt haben.) --Der Heilige Klingone 18:49, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lassen wir das. Ich habe versucht es dir zu erklären, aber mein Nervenkostüm braucht so etwas nun wirklich nicht. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:50, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde auch, dass dieser Vergleich 1. hinkt und sich 2. nicht zum Streitthema entwickeln sollte. Wie kommt ihr überhaupt zu dem Absurdum, diese zwei Charaktere miteinander zu vergleichen? Die Klingonen finden es halt unwichtig... das ist eure Meinung! E.B findet halt, das es wichtig ist... jedem das seine! Lasst doch diese Streitereien, denn jeder hat ein eigenes Verständnis und Interesse an solchen Sachen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:51, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich vertrete auch nur die Meinung das Hilte NICHT WICHTIG für Deutschland wahr. Und all das da oben weis ich doch. Und das ist wirklich nix gutes!!!! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:52, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Oke, oke ganz ruhig. Bei uns sind die Deutschen auch nicht so beliebt. Klar auch wegen Hitler. So und jetzt fertig! Echt, es langt! Ilya 18:55, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schluss jetzt... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:55, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wie kommst du eigendlich zu dem Vergleich E.B? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:56, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ' Nach 3 Bearbeitungskonflikten' Also ich vergleiche die doch net, macht nur E.B (weis Hitler warum;) Aber wie kann es sein das jemand Hitler wichtig findet, E.B hast du den oberen etwas größeren Text überhaupt gelesen? --Der Heilige Klingone 18:57, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Der ist das negative Beispiel einer historischen Person schlechthin. Und Vizsla bei den Mandalorianern auch. Aber jetzt hör endlich auf, ich will nicht mehr. Schreib den nächsten Beitrag erst, wenn es um ein anderes Thema geht. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:59, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lustig! Meine Güte, dass man sich so aufregen kann! Jetzt seid doch mal bitte wieder normal und hört auf zu streiten! Es gibt auch lustige Epochen in der Geschichte (kenne zwar keine, aber wird schon so sein...Bild:;-).gif)So E.B. Das mit dem Bild dauert noch. Habe einen Freund engagiert, damit er mich in Jedikleidung malt. Dass kann noch ne Weile dauern... Auf ner Leinwand, oder wie darf ich mir das vorstellen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:06, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, aber ich werdes dann so fotografieren, dass mans nicht sieht. Aber es ist noch nichts klar. er ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann...Bild:;-).gif Ilya 19:13, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hoffentlich malt er dein Gesicht, so wie du wirklich aussiehst und nicht irgendwie künstlerich verklärt. Ich zerbreche mir über dein Aussehen schon Wochen den Kopf. Wenn man sich so längere Zeit mit einer Person unterhält, dann will man das irgendwann wissen... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:15, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Dann sage ich ihm extra, dass er es künstlerisch verklärt machen soll. Dann hast du bald kein Kopf mehr... =) Mach dir da mal keine Hoffnungen, das Bild wird nicht sehr gross werden, glaube ich. Er muss es ja noch in Schweiz schicken. Porto ist nicht gratis! Ilya 19:19, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ach komm, ich will mal echt wissen wie du wirklich aussiehst. Am liebsten hätte ich es, wenn du einfach ein normales Foto von dir hochladen würdest. Hab ich auch. Übrigens: Wenn du Lust hast, dann kannst du mich auch per E-Mail anschreiben: Blumenthal-e@web.de Wir können ja auch so mal quatschen. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:23, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) : Nene echtes Foto geht nicht. Dann erfährst du meinen echten Namen, was weniger gut ist... Mal schauen...Bild:;-).gifIlya 19:25, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Na schön, wenn es dir Probleme bereitet, dann nicht. Hier wissen inzwischen wohl die meisten, wie ich heiße. Ich verstehe dein Problem zwar nicht, aber akzeptiere das. Ich will nur folgendes wissen: Traust du mir nicht? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:27, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wie kommstn da drauf? Ich beurteile niemanden, den ich nicht kenne. Ja ich weiss es tönt ein wenig blöd...Ilya 19:29, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Na ja, wenn du die Tochter des Präsidenten der Schweiz bist, oder so in der Art... Vielleicht muss ich, wenn ich deinen Namen erfahre ja damit rechnen, dass 100 schweizer Bundesagenten meine Hütte stürmen und mich gefangennehmen.(Bild:;-).gif) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:33, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hier gibt es nur Bundesräte!Bild:;-).gifVielleicht solltest du dich zuerst mit der Geschichte der Schweiz auseinandersetzen! Nein nicht ernst gemeint. Woher weisst du das denn schon wieder? Ja, sie sind schon auf dem Weg. Harhar. 3...2...1... Rumms! Ilya 19:36, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ric Flair Ich hab letzte Woche glaub ich einen Kampf zwischen Ric Flair und The Great Kaleeh geschaut, boah das war ein Riese, der hat Ric Flar voll in die Mangel genommen und als dann Batista kam und ihm helfen wollte hat The Great Kaleeh den auch fertig gemach, ich glaube gegen den hat nur Kane ne relative Chance oder der eine Schwarze mit dem Metallgestell ums Knie. Gruß Jango 19:34, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST)